


Wrong Order

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Claire and Jamie meet at a burger place.





	1. Chapter 1

A part of Claire felt a bit guilty. As a doctor she knew how bad a diet of fast food was, but, at the end, after a long shift at the hospital, she didn't have the energy for cook something healthier, an so she ended up, once more at the local burger restaurant. She ordered her usual chicken burger, paid and went to her favourite spot, just by the window. It seemed to be a normal evening for her, until a voice called her attention.

'Excuse me mistress,' She look up to the voice and her breath stopped for a second. The voice belonged to one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He tall, big, his police officer uniform amplifying his presence, he had red wild hair and big blue eyes. 'I think they swapped our orders.' He added, and only then she noticed that the bag she had been given wasn't her usual chicken burger and onion rings but a beef meal with cheese sticks.

'I'm so sorry.' She said as she put the burger back on the paper bag and swapped back with the man.

'Thank ye mistress.' Said the man, but he didn't left. He looked around at the busy restaurant and talked back to her. 'Mind if I sit with ye for a bit? The whole place is packed.'

She smiled, she didn't mind a bit, actually the opposite, 'But before, I'd like to know your name. Officer...?'

'Och, aye. Office Fraser, James Fraser.' She laughed at the kinda Bond-ish introduction. 'But ye can call me Jamie. And ye?'

'Claire, Claire Beauchamp.' She answered back to him. 'And my title is Doctor.'

'Och, a Doctor, a smart lass are ye.' Jamie joked to her.

TIme passed, the burgers were consumed while they began talking about their lives. She of her travels with her uncle to distant places and going to school in different countries while he told her about grow up in a farm in the Highlands. Every now and then their leg collided under the table or their fingers fought for the same chip and every time Claire could feel the energy which seemingly went between them. Before they could even think on it, two hours passed and only a mess of paper was left in the table. And so, Claire decided it was time to make a big move.

'I think we've been here for long enough.' She said in her best flirty tone. 'Would you like to continue our chat at my place? It's just few minutes from here.'

'Och, I'd love that.' He quickly answered. 'But I think we better go to my flat.' 

'Preferring your own bed more?' She asked with a cocky tone.

'No really, I've slept on the moors more than once.' He added. 'But I dinna want to left my dog alone for the whole night. 'Tis almost dinner time for him.'

She laughed at him in answer, and soon they were leaving the burger place hand in hand in Jamie's house direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut Ahead

They arrived to Jamie's flat after a short walk. It was surprisingly close to the hospital Claire worked. As they came into the house, a furry torpedo ran towards Jamie. 'Dinna do that, ye dinna want to injured yerself again.' Jamie promptly said to the dog, a beautiful sable German Shepherd. 'Claire, this is Righ. Righ, this is Claire.' The dog smelled Claire hands and swiftly rolled, belly up, asking for rubs. 'I think he likes ye.' Jamie laughed.

'I like you too, Righ. You're a beautiful dog.' Said Claire, petting the dog's belly. 

'Do ye want something to drink.' Said Jamie as the walked through the corridor. 'I got some whisky and maybe some beers on the fridge. Nothin' fancy, I wasna expectin' guests. No' that I'm complanin'.'

'Whisky is fine.' Claire said as she arrived to a cozy living room. Righ went to lay down on his bed while Claire investigating around the shelves. There were books, the typical stuff one gets on trips and few photos: Jamie and his parents when he was a child, a family photo of a couple and children and a photo of him on his uniform with his dog, also wearing police harness. 'Is he also a police officer?' Claire asked Jamie about Righ as he brought the dog's full food bowl to the room.

'Aye, he's a fine searcher. He's injured his leg few days ago and the vet told me he needed few days resting. He'll be back to work in a couple of days.' Jamie answered her. 'Here's yer whisky.' He added passing a glass to Claire, who drunk it quickly. 'I like a lass who can manage a good whisky.'

'It's the first time I've done something like this.' Claire said to Jamie. 'I mean, I want it, I want you, but I just came out a long relationship and you're the first...' Jamie kissed her, and she immediately felt like a fire igniting inside her. 'You're a very good kisser, Jamie Fraser.' Claire said as she recovered her breath.

'And ye should see what else I am verra good at.' Jamie answered her.

'I can't wait.' Said Claire, she wanted him, and she wanted him now.

Jamie kissed her again, even more passionately than the first time. He took her legs, lifting her up, and started to walk towards his bedroom. 'Righ, stay there for now, I'll let ye in a bit later.' Jamie said to dog, as he stood up, ready to follow his owner. Claire laughed at the scene as she enjoyed her trip through the house. 

Jamie didn't let her go until he lain her down his bed, getting himself quickly to the task of free her of her clothes. He easily opened up Claire's blouse, sucking her nipples through the fine black lace. 'Ye have verra bonny breasts, smooth like silk, the colour of fine ivory.' He said to her on his break from a breast to the other. 

'Good lord, Jamie.' Claire moaned, eager for more.

'Oh, I like the noises ye do. I want to ken more of them.' Jamie added as he left her breasts and traveled down her body. He managed quickly to take off her trousers and underwear. Claire was expecting Jamie to take her, but for her shock, he knelt in front of the bed and tightened his mouth between her legs. 'Oh, fuck, God.' Claire exclaimed before an even stronger wave of pleasure coming up her spine. 

'Fuck God.' Jamie laughed, as his fingers carried on pleasuring Claire. 'I like that, and ye havena even get there.' But words have abandoned Claire as a potent orgasm numbed her mind. 

'Tis my turn now.' Jamie said as he stood up and began to take his own clothes off. Claire felt she was going to climax again only to see Jamie's naked body, he was incredibly well done, with strong arms, defined torso muscles and his cock, big, thick and already hard as stone, ready to take her. He quickly moved her to another space in the bed, licking his way from her clit up her mouth before come into her like a beast. 

'Jamie, God, 'Claire screamed as Jamie sped up his movements, 'don't stop now.'

'I wasna goin'' Said Jamie before kiss her. Claire put her legs around him. Jamie felt them go tighter as she hit another orgasm, and then another, and a last one, just before Jamie reached his own pleasure. 'I hope it was up yer expectations.' Jamie joked before kiss her and finally roll off her.

'You weren't lying when you talked about things you're very good at.' Claire joked back as she cuddle against Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie closed his eyes, enjoying the post-coital bliss, sweetly caressing Claire's side, and he would probably drift into sleep if not for the movements of Claire. She had decided to have him again in her own way, and so she started her own nipping and sucking through Jamie's body, ending up at Jamie's cock. 'I'm not sure if I can take you fully, but I can try.' She flirty said to him.

'Do yer best.' Jamie moaned as she took him. 

She never have done something like that, in the same way no one had ever made her love with their mouth as Jamie had just done, but there was something special in how she wanted Jamie that was making her feeling adventurous and empty of any inhibition. She put herself to work like the main star of an erotic movie and Jamie's own pleasure noises and words on what it looked like a different language, made feel powerful and gave them the cheering she needed to finish him off.

'Iffrin!' Jamie shouted as he spilled himself on Claire's mouth. 'I'm sorry, lass, I wasna...I dinna want...' 'He added as he looked for some tissues on the bedside table drawer. 'It wasna my intention to spill myself all over ye.'

'It wouldn't be your intention, but it was mine.' Said Claire flirty as she cleaned herself. 'And I'm not finished yet.' She added, as she climbed over Jamie again, brought him hard and took him inside her, moving slowly but steadily. 'What was that, the weird words you were saying?' She asked as she moved.

'Ye want to ken that now?' Jamie asked.

'Why not.' Said Claire, pinching Jamie's balls to make him answer.

''Twas...twas Gaelic.' Claire bend down to kiss him. 'I was saying that when ye were sucking my cock it felt like my heart was goin' to burst.'

Claire laughed, standing up again and speeding up. 'I'll take it as a compliment.'

''Twas.' Jamie said as he put his hands on Claire's hips to try to manage her movements, but she quickly took them out and put them at either side of Jamie's head.

'It's my turn, I'll have you as I want.' Said Claire, bending herself to the right angle for her clit to rub itself on Jamie, starting to move as quick as she could to reach her climax, crumbling on top of Jamie after reach it, tired and satisfied.

'I suppose 'tis MY turn now.' Jamie laughed as Claire recovered her breath against her torso. 

'Do your best.' Claire said back. Jamie took it as a cue to grab hard her buttocks and pounding into her.

'I told ye about yer breasts,' Said Jamie, 'but yer arse is also the best I put my eyes on.' Claire laughed, almost choking as another orgasm swept into her, Jamie following her swiftly.

'I don't think I ever have so many orgasms on so short time.' Claire said, still laying on top of Jamie as they recovered. 

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Jamie mirrored Claire, making her laugh.

Claire rolled to her previous place at Jamie's side, thinking for the correct words to say what she wanted to say. 'Jamie, I'm off tomorrow, and I was thinking, what about you?'

'I'm off too. What are ye thinking of that?' 

'Any specific plans for tomorrow then?'

'Nae, just stay around and give Righ his walks.'

'Would you mind a lot if I stayed around you and Righ too?'

'I wouldna like anythin' else, mo chridhe. Ye're goin' to love the dog park.' She laughed at him. 'Och, I forgot.' Jamie jumped off the bed, Claire enjoying the vision of Jamie's naked arse lighted by the moonlight beaming through the window. 'Sorry, lad, I almost forget about ye.' He said to the dog, loyally lying in front of the bedroom door. Righ quickly stood up and walked through the room to his sleeping place, another dog bed placed just right under the window. 'He sleeps here at night. If ye dinna mind.' Jamie said as he went back to the bed and Claire's waiting arms.

'No, I don't mind. Good night Righ.' Said Claire before she went herself to sleep at Jamie's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short arc, but if you like. I can think on some one-offs for it. All my love.

Eight years later.

Claire was awakened by her husbands tongue deep into the most private parts of her body. Eight years together, seven of them married, four children, two dogs and a cat later, her husband's special waking techniques were as arousing and pleasant as they were on that first morning together. And her husband's hungry for her wasn't also in any way diminished by time. 

'Good morning Sorcha,' Said Jamie once he was finished with pleasuring her, 'and happy anniversary.' He added before kiss her deeply, the taste of her still in his mouth.

'Jamie, come in, before the kids wake up.' Claire begged to her husband, who quickly obliged, taking her hard and fast.

'Jamie, don't stop now!' She said, to loud for Jamie's will.

'Be careful with that, mo nighean. Ye dinna want to wake them up.'

Claire couldn't pinpoint a moment she could say she knew she had fallen in love with Jamie. It might have been on the burger place, maybe, or during their first night together, or even the next day, as they walk through the dog park with Righ, hand by hand, sharing an ice cream bought on a van parked on the place. She just knew, as Jamie knew back, they wanted nothing but pass the rest of their lives with each other. Three weeks from the first night, after a hard late shift, instead of get the bus to her flat, she had walked the short distance to Jamie's for his surprise. Jamie took her inside at the late hour, made her love sweetly and warmed her to sleep. She was awoken the next morning by sloppy dog kisses, the smell of porridge and bacon freshly cooked and an empty drawer for her use in this kind of occasions. Six months later, not just the drawer, but also half the wardrobe belonged to her, as it did the shiny ring now sit on her left hand. Jamie had surprisingly proposed to her on the dog park, in front of the other owners and their dogs. They got married few months later, a small ceremony due to the fact that they both didn't have so much family to be present, she just had a couple of friend from the hospital, while he only had his sister, her family, his godfather and a couple of friends. They went to their honeymoon to Cyprus, but they would never be able of talk that much about the Cypriot view as most of the time was passed on bed, making love until hunger or sleep called their attention. Two went on that trip, and three came back, both of them surprised, but immensely happy about their honeymoon baby. Faith Julia Janet was born a month earlier, having to pass few days on the incubator, her sister Brianna Ellen following her eighteen months later. Soon after Brianna's birth, on one operation, Jamie had become acquaintance with a young orphan pickpocket called Fergus, he started to visit at the children's house he was placed. Soon the rest of the family became fond of young Fergus and just before Christmas Jamie and her decided to foster him, adopting him officially as Fraser a year later. The youngest Fraser, wee Willie, have completed the family a year and a half ago.

'Maman, Da!' The voice of Fergus coming from the other side of the bedroom door as Jamie and Claire enjoyed their post-coital cuddles. 'Are you awake?'

'I suppose it's time to start the day, mo chridhe.' Said Jamie as they both got dressed again.

'Always too early, if you ask me.' Said Claire, giving her husband a last kiss before he went to open the door.

The whole family was waiting in front of the door. Fergus, at fifteen, almost as tall as Jamie himself, holding a grumpy Willie in her arms, while six-year-old Faith was in front of him, her always loyal Righ- now an old, retired dog, enjoying his golden age as a plain house dog- with four-year Brianna and Jamie's new service dog, Thistle, and the new kitten, Adso, sat on the floor by Faith's side. 'Good morning to all of ye.' Jamie said before the whole family swarmed the bedroom, the girls quickly jumping on the bed to cuddle with their mother. Jamie took Willie from Fergus and joined the cuddle mountain with his women, Fergus, in typical teenage fashion, waiting awkwardly for few minutes before also join his family on the bed.

It was Sunday, the first truly warm one of the Spring, and Jamie had a family day planned, with a healthy breakfast, a trip to the dog park to let the dogs and the girls running around and a visit to the burger place Jamie and Claire had met, exactly eight year earlier, for a treat family dinner. The whole family sat on the same table Jamie and Claire had sat that fateful night, as both remembered while sitting the family in the table, the girls excited for which toys they might get on their kids meals. Jamie went to get the food, the same items they had got that first night for Claire and him, and the children's chosen meals, from the manager of the shop, who Jamie still remembered as the new recruit getting scolded for mess up orders eight years ago. 'If only he knew.' Jamie thought as he paid and took the food back to the table. Half way through the meal, as the girls played with their toys and Fergus got some messages about 'a school project' from a girl he went the same class with, Claire reached for Jamie's hand on the other side of the table.

'I know this is OUR table. But we might need to move to another one soon.' Claire said to her husband.

'Why for, mo Sorcha?' Jamie asked, even when he perfectly knew what his wife was up to.

'There's no space for the new Fraser coming in around seven months for now.' Claire confessed. Jamie kissed her over the table, as the girls cheered at the idea of having a new baby brother or sister, while Fergus rolled her eyes at his parents open affection shows, but also really happy of have another sibling on the way.


End file.
